


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Obsession (EXO Music Video), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Hallucinations, Implied Drugged Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not What It Looks Like, Park Chanyeol-centric, Unhappy Ending, Work In Progress, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**6:45 PM**

Chanyeol doesn't he's ever felt safer then he does right now.Baekhyun's hugging him,calming him down after he had a emotional breakdown.

 _I don't think I know what to do without Baekhyun by my side._ He thought to himself. _I'm so lucky to have him by my side._


End file.
